the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
April Fools Feux
April Fools Feux is the twentieth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the 7th episode of season 2 Plot After figuring out how to beat Luan, Walter came up with the ultimate counter move against Luan April Fool's Day. Summary On Friday afternoon, with school's out for the weekend, Walter wanted to ask Leni if she wants to hang out tomorrow but Leni said she couldn't because tomorrow the bad day. Puzzle about it Walter decide to go to the loud house, but upon arriving, Lincoln and his family (minus Luan) brought Walter into the garage, and check on him if he's really Walter or Luan. After checking on him Walter asked what happened. Lincoln leave you that tomorrow with April Fool's Day, the one day a year Luan become insane with pranks and no one is safe from her. Lori remember what happened last year and discover a way to prevent Luan from pranking them; knock her out and put on a box shipping out of Michigan until tomorrow. Walter then looked excited as he remember watching the episodes with Luan April Fool's Day pranks, as he revealed that he figure out a way to defeat Luan, which Lisa said is impossible as no one has beaten her before, bring up one episode where the family hired doubles to take their pranks but Luan paid them to humiliate them, as Lisa still remember the double talk about a kitty. Walter explain that he has been studying all of the Luan's pranks and discover way to beat her once and for all. Rita claims that no one can beat her as they try everything. Walter then made a wager; in which if he wins then the deal Leni, Lucy, Lana and Rita got from the episode "Ruth-less People" are nu km l and void but if Walter's fails then he must be the louds servant for the rest of April, which Walter agreed and they'll watch from the garage with the cameras that Lisa still had from that one April 4th episode with the double, which Lisa said she installed today. The next day after the family spent the night in the garage, Walter arrived at the house, with a tool belt and a book bag. As the family Seas outside and Walter enter the house, Lynn sr. hope he do it as beating Luan means he won't be able to doing the remaining 78 diaper changing he promised to Rita, plus the potty training and driving lessons, and an added bonus not going to 20 parent-teacher conference by himself. Upon opening the door Walter entered to find it to be very quiet, until he saw a bag of flour tied to a rope was about to hit him, but rather than a Dodge, he took out a knife and cut the rope fast, then took the rope and swung the flower out of the house, revealing it to be a flower bomb. That before entering the kitchen, he took out some food from his backpack and threw some food on the floor, which revealed to have raccoons waiting to attack. Dad he walked the Parents Room, when he took out an umbrella and open it to a bucket of water above the door. Walter then took out evolved into it on the parents, revealing it to be a trap as the bed spring off the floor and into the ceiling. As Lincoln and the others cheers that Walter as deactivate some of Luan pranks. Just then Luan appeared in front of the living room TV as she sarcastically congratulate Walter for making it this far but told him that no one has ever survived her pranks and will not start now. Walter dead headed towards in Lincoln's room, where he took out a white bed sheet, put it over his body and open the door, to discover that Luan had a paintball gun rigged to fire upon door opening and the sheets keep Walter clean. He then headed to Lori and Leni's Room but before turning the knob, Walter got a couple of heat proof oven mitts from his tool belt and turn the door, revealing that Luan as heated the doorknob. Upon opening he sees a strain on the floor but knowing it's a decoy trap, he pretend to go over it at purposely the hidden stream, but managed to get out before the prank could touch him. After inside the loud house for a whole hour, Walter came out unpranked. As the family cheered, Luan arrived and congratulate Walter for be the first person to beat Luan. As Luan stick out her hand to graduate them, the family tries to warned him that she has a joy buzzer in her hand but upon touching her hand nothing happened. This shocked luan as she wondered why did he get shocked. Edgewater leave the loud house property, he turn towards Luan two of you that he'll be wearing rubber gloves that made it it look like his hand. Have to work he stepped out of the loud house and into the street officially off their property. As the family escaped out of the garage, they cheer for Walter for being the first person to actually beat Luan's pranks. Luan fell to her knees as she admit defeat. Lynn sr. hugged and thanked Walter for doing this because now he free from the diaper changing, potty training and future driving lessons. Just then Walter took a full hazmat suit, entered Vanzilla and a blue paint bomb activate, covering the Hazmat suit but protective Walter from getting paint on him. Luan become infuriated has Walter really did defeated her at her own game. As Walter left to return home, Lynn notice that Lily needs a diaper change and since the deal was off, Rita must change Lily's Diaper. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes